Lord Uzumaki
by Renovlver16
Summary: The Uzumaki's were said to be a powerful clan of warriors dating back even before Merlin was born. So what was Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of most Noble and Ancient house of Uzumaki to do when screams are heard from his next door neighbors? Godlike Naruto, massive Harem, Don't like Don't read!


Lord Uzumaki

(The Uzumaki's were said to be a powerful clan of warriors dating back even before Merlin was born. With their manipulation of pure energy and the affinity to understand ancient runes so complex it made even the most powerful of warlock's look like confused children. So what was Naruto Uzumaki, lord of Most Ancient and Noble House Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki's, to do when rudely awakened by screams from his next door neighbors? Handle it like a boss that's what!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Who the fuck are you?

*Boom* *Boom*

"Ugh what the fuck!" muttered a very angry sleep deprived Naruto Juubi Uzumaki as he walked towards his window.

Once he prodded his window open he made quick work of inspecting the house next door 'Wait was there a house there before?' thought Naruto to himself as he observed the obvious one sided battle.

Naruto contemplated on whether to help or not until he heard a women scream. "Heh can't leave a damsel in distress now can I?" said Naruto as he jumped out of his window clad in only form fitting jeans and a muscle shirt "I'll be back in a bit Rex!" yelled Harry from his decent to the ground, Rex the small 2 year old snow white Grim dog measly rolled on his side and fell back to sleep.

Godric's Hollow

"Move you infernal mudblood! Do you not see your blood traitor of a husband is already dead along with that mutt Black!" sneered Voldemort as his crimson colored eyes stared down at her with disgust.

"N-no please don't kill my H-harry take me instead!" sobbed Lily as she clutched the crying form of her son to her chest.

"My lord please let me have the pleasure of killing this mudblood" spoke Bellatrix Lestrange as she kneeled a few steps behind Voldemort.

Voldemort thought it over for a few seconds he could do it himself but then he'd be dirty with the mudblood's blood. "Very well Bellatrix but make it quick" spoke Voldemort with boredom etched in his voice.

Standing up to her full height of 5'6 inches she serenely walked past her lord pointing her wand to the top of Lily's head making her freeze and slowly rise her head to stare into Bellatrix's insane violet colored eye's.

Once Lily resigned to her fate she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen… the sound of a blasting curse was what she heard yet she was still very much alive. Peaking one of her tear strained eyes open she came to view the sight of a very tall blonde male with spiky hair.

Next to his feet was Bellatrix's unconscious body on her thin face was a purple bruise located on her right cheek wait? So the sound earlier wasn't from a blasting curse but rather from his punch! Merlin was that gonna hurt her when she woke up.

Regaining her senses Lily slowly stood shakily with little Harry in her hands she silently snuck away towards cover from the confrontation this mysterious blonde and Voldemort were going to have. Once situated she leaned in to hear their dispute.

"Who are you?" asked a very confused Voldemort staring into the cerulean colored eyes of the blonde man, his eyes portraying no hint of fear this greatly infuriated Voldemort.

"I'm Naruto and who the fuck are you?" said Naruto repeating Voldemort's question.

Lily who was eavesdropping sweat dropped at the idiocy that was Naruto.

Voldemort was appalled by this who in Merlin's tiny ball's sack didn't know who he was Lord fucking Voldemort greatest dark lord to ever live! (Hysterical much).

Reining in his anger Voldemort introduced himself "I am The Dark Lord Voldemort!" spoke Voldemort pride etched in his words certain of the amount of fear this Naruto would be in by now… yet there was none.

"Am I supposed to care about some punk who uses a name install fear into the many" said Naruto who was now getting ready for combat.

"Hmhm I guess not for this insult to my name you shall die to- Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort as he launched the killing curse at Naruto.

Naruto simply side stepped it and disappeared in a burst of speed that Voldemort could barely follow. Appearing behind Voldemort he sent a bone breaking kick towards Voldemort's back sending him flying forwards into a wall. Naruto was not unharmed from the action as Voldemort flew his body twisted giving him perfect view of Naruto.

With quick haste Voldemort launched a laceration curse towards Naruto slicing his left arm with deep slashes before breaking through his designated wall.

With a grunt Voldemort picked himself up from the rubble swearing left and right only to come face to face with a terrified Lily potter and her cursed spawn. 'Maybe I'll just kill the spawn now then later find and kill that blonde haired obstacle with his loyal deatheaters!' thought Voldemort with an evil grin.

"Avada Keda- ughhhh! Yelled Voldemort in pain as his head was bashed by an axe kick from Naruto. This however did not deter the killing curse as it just fired off flying towards Harry.

A blinding light was produced from what seemed to be the Harry's own magic fighting off the killing curse. It only reached so far grazing Harry's forehead before Harry's magic repelled it flinging it back with the same speed it produced when cast. Voldemort screamed in agony as his body was ripped from the inside out till he was nothing but ash on the floor.

Naruto walked towards Lily who was frantically checking Harry for any more injuries other than the scar on his forehead.

She looked up at him with thankful emerald eyes and he smiled softly assuring her he meant no danger. "Hello Mrs.-" "Lily just call me Lily" answered Lily. "Well then call me Naruto and I was wondering if you wanted me to do something about them?" asked Naruto pointing towards the bodies of James and Sirius.

"I can revive them if you want" said Naruto.

"W-what? You can bring them back?! If you can please do!" asked Lily who was shedding tears in the new hope.

"Well yeah ok just stand back" Lily did as commanded and stepped back and observed him. What shocked her was his eyes, there was purple rippling effect which spread over the eyeball with nine dots situated on the rings orbiting the pupil. They were truly intimidating eyes to anyone falling victim to his gaze.

"King of Hell!" spoke Naruto as a weird being emerged from the floor it's eyes similar to Naruto's. Lily clutched Harry tighter to her chest in protection. She continued to look on as two tongues darted forwards towards James and Sirius pulling them into its mouth where the being proceeded to chew.

Lily was shocked but was quickly overcome with anger as her mind felt betrayed at the blatant trust she gave him. With tears in her eyes she rushed at him banging at his chest and spouting curses for having lied to her. Naruto simply wrapped an arm around her to assure her, Harry was just staring at the being from in between Naruto and Lily.

"You Lied to me bastard!" cried lily from his shoulder.

"Geez calm down Lily the King of Hell is just regenerating their bodies of any damage and placing their souls back into their bodies" said Naruto.

Lily paused "Really?" asked Lily as she stared into his eye's 'Beautiful cerulean blue' thought Lily as a pink tint appeared on her cheeks she was shook out of her thoughts by the mouth opening up and James and Sirius… were now women! She looked up gob smacked to Naruto… he had the same expression.

"Well… that's never happened before" inputted Naruto as the two men turned women ran towards Lily in recognition.

"Lily!" both yelled in unison as they checked her and little Harry over for injuries.

"Lily are you alright? Where's Voldemort? And why do I sound like a girl?" asked James who was now checking his throat for problems.

"James I'm alright, Harry h-he killed Voldemort!" Lily cried out.

This got both James and Sirius to widen their eyes at the news… after all how could a barely one year child kill a dark lord.

Naruto simply observed from the side and took in their appearances James had long black untamed hair, her height of 5ft 8inches and hour glass figure made her really attractive. Sirius stood at 5ft 7inches with a shapely hour glass figure, and like James had black hair except hers was straight.

Naruto was brought out of his thought's by James and Sirius waving their hands in his face.

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" asked Sirius her hands on her hips and her tiny lips pouting while her coal colored eyes stared angrily at him.

'Damn that's hot' thought Naruto.

"W-what?" asked Naruto in nervously.

"What? Is that all you can say after you turned us into hot women!" yelled out Sirius.

"Sirius!" berated Lily.

"No Lily he's right Mr.-" "Naruto call me Naruto" "Well Naruto do you happen to know how to change us back?" asked James with a pleading look.

"Well no I don't I honestly have no Idea how that happened" said Naruto.

"What!" the tree women yelled in shock, Harry being the little baby that he was laughed.

They immediately started to yell angrily at Naruto who by now getting passed off.

"Enough! I brought you back to life out of good will little this such as gender mean nothing when having the chance to live again so stop bitchin" yelled Naruto.

All three women had the decency to look ashamed as they apologized to Naruto to which he accepted. "Anyways what were you guy's doing here anyways?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yes about that a prophecy came out and involved Harry so Albus Dumbledore suggested we go into hiding in this cottage hidden under the Fidelius charm with our secret keeper being our traitor of a friend Peter Petegrew and well you know the rest" said James her doe colored eyes meeting his powerful gaze it brought an unknown heat to her cheeks.

"Wait what's your last name?" asked Naruto.

"Potter" answered James "And yours?" "Black" Sirius also answered making Naruto look at them in surprise.

"Why the hell didn't you guy's just hide in your family's ancestral home then it probably has the Fidelius charm and many other protective wards" said Naruto.

"Yes but Dumbledore Sa-" spoke Sirius only to be cut of by Naruto "Screw Dumbledore you guy's are so far up Dumbledore's ass you didn't realize he's manipulated you guy's" said Naruto as he sensed a powerful presence coming.

"My advice to you is to not believe a single piece of shit that comes from his mouth and to make your own choices" Said Naruto as he walked towards Bellatrix hauling her over his shoulder.

The three women raised a thin eyebrow at this "What? Spoils of war you know" said Naruto as he made his way towards the back door before he stopped "Oh and don't tell anybody about me and if you need any help just knock on the next house over" said Naruto as he walked out the back door.

Lily, James and Sirius made a mental note to visit him later until a voice was heard from behind them. Turning around they came upon Dumbledore the manipulative bastard.

"Sirius, James is that you what happened?" asked a confused Dumbledore they were supposed to be dead leaving only Harry.

James, Sirius, and Lily could only glare at Dumbledore's late timing they were going to get to the bottom of things.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
